The present invention is particularly useful in mobile terminals, such as personal communication assistants, pagers, headsets, wireless modems, analog and digital cellular telephones, and the like. Since many of these devices are battery-powered, amplifier efficiency is preferably maximized to extend battery life. When amplifiers are designed for their highest efficiency in converting DC energy into RF energy, parasitic losses are minimized, bandwidths are reduced to a bare minimum, harmonics are terminated, and high-Q matching networks are employed. Unfortunately, these design goals are counter to current approaches used to implement multi-mode amplifiers capable of operating at multiple frequencies, because multi-mode amplifiers are required to operate over a relatively wide bandwidth.
Most RF power amplifiers are designed to operate over a single band of frequencies. If coverage is desired for one or more additional frequency bands, a multi-band amplifier is typically created. For a dual-mode application, the most straightforward approach is to simply use two amplifiers and switch between them to select a desired band for transmission. However, using additional amplifiers increases the power consumption of the device, which results in decreased battery life, and increases the die area of the power amplifier. As such, there is a need for an improved and efficient multi-mode amplification technique.